


La Locura del Duque Jeagerjaquez

by iPrincezzInuyoukai



Category: Bleach
Genre: Although some scenes are not as explicit, F/M, M/M, Madness of Duke of Venomania
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4098535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iPrincezzInuyoukai/pseuds/iPrincezzInuyoukai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando la venganza, la lujuria y la locura estan unidas para un mismo fin, puede resultar muy satisfactorio o terminar en una tragedia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Locura del Duque Jeagerjaquez

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Madness of Duke Jeagerjaquez](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4102432) by [iPrincezzInuyoukai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iPrincezzInuyoukai/pseuds/iPrincezzInuyoukai)



> Muy bien, soy nueva en AOF asi que este es mi primer fic que publico aqui, aunque ya lo había publicado en otro sitio web. En fin, estoy muy feliz de poder empezar aqui y conocer más fanfics y autores.
> 
> Espero que les guste mi fic, sin mas demora aqui esta:

**La Locura del Duque Jeagerjaquez.**

“¿Por qué?” se lamentaba un joven de cabellos azules, una rara y curiosa cicatriz marcada en su mejilla derecha. Varios trozos de vidrio estaban esparcidos en lo que antes fue un espejo. “¿Tan horrible soy?” De haber habido alguien que pudiera contestarle, aquel adolescente sabia la respuesta, hace poco respondieron y de la manera más cruel.

_Eres horroroso_

“¿Es por eso?” Esperaba que en aquellas palabras hubiera falsedad, aunque muy en el fondo, Él habló con toda sinceridad.

“Que estado tan lamentable” Se reía una voz siniestra. El adolescente levanto la mirada para buscar al intruso; Cuando llego a su hogar, furioso pidió que nadie lo molestara y lo dejaran solo. Su sorpresa fue grande al ver frente a él a un hombre joven, de entrada madurez, cabello castaño peinado hacia atrás, un leve mechón cayendo en su frente y vestido con un traje blanco muy elegante. “Así que esta es la forma que el humano adopta cuando se encuentra sumido en sus penas, culpando a los demás y en los casos mas hilarantes, a si mismos.”

“¿Quién eres?” Exigió saber el joven.

“¿Yo? Soy conocido por muchos nombres, pero tu llámame Aizen” hizo una leve reverencia “Espero conocer el nombre de mi anfitrión.”

“Yo no lo he invitado” Estaba molesto por la intromisión.

“No, nadie lo hace, yo me auto invito” A Aizen no le molestaba el mal humor del adolescente, lucia divertido “Sigo esperando su nombre.”

“Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez.”

“Por su ''humilde'' hogar deduzco que eres de una familia muy respetable ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta? Que tonto, acabo de hacerla. En fin, ¿Qué calamidad ha ocurrido para que alguien de tan alto status se encuentre así?”

“No es de tu incumbencia.”

“¿En verdad? Porque con mis magníficos dones podría detener tu sufrimiento.”

Lo ultimo tuvo un efecto en Grimmjow, aunque parecía renuente a decirle su motivo no creyó perder nada.

“Un rechazo.” hablo en voz baja, esperando que Aizen no lo hubiera escuchado.

“Ahora lo veo todo claro, esa doncella debe de ser una tonta por haber rechazado a un elegante lord, mira lo que se ha perdido” Aizen empezó a reírse “¿No era una chica, verdad?” Pregunto cuando termino su burla “Vaya. Pero no fue solo un ''Rechazo''” Aizen comenzó a caminar a su alrededor “De seguro también se burlo y no solo eso, todos se unieron a sus burlas y desprecio” Grimmjow apretaba sus manos, tornando sus nudillos blancos por la ira y frustración acumulada que sentía al recordarlo “Y todo por no ser favorecido físicamente” la mano fría de Aizen acaricio la mejilla cicatrizada.

“¡No es mi culpa!” grito furioso.

Aizen sonrió complacido, había encontrado algo bueno y divertido en este muchacho.

Grimmjow temblaba de ira cuando las manos de Aizen se posaron en sus hombros.

“¿Quieres vengarte?” Pregunto “¿Deseas que sufran?”

Grimmjow concluyo que esta persona no era una alucinación inventada por la rabia y el coraje que corria por su sangre.

“¿Qué debo hacer?”

“Un intercambio, eso es todo. El resto se que lo harás muy bien” De su traje blanco saco una pequeña daga y lo dejo caer en mano de Grimmjow.

“¿Todos sufrirán?” Pregunto al tiempo que se hacia un corte desde la mano hasta la muñeca.

“Si asi lo deseas” Aizen sonreia astutamente mientras se cortaba de igual manera.

“Eso es lo que quiero, que sufran igual que yo” Apretó su mano sangrante con la del mismo demonio “Especialmente él.”

_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_

La poca luz que la luna ofrecía esa noche se desvanecía con cada paso que un joven de cabellos plateados daba hacia la mansión oculta en la niebla. Abrió la puerta que dirigía al interior de la mansión, el cual estaba demasiado oscuro, en parte por casi todas las cortinas que impedían la luz lunar.

Parecía que nadie habitaba ese lúgubre lugar.

“Te esperaba” susurro una voz y una mano se extendía de la oscuridad mientras que la otra cargaba un candelabro iluminando el rostro de ambos.

El dueño de la mansión era un adulto, de cabellos azul celestes, sus ojos de igual color, su traje elegante de color blanco, su rostro parecía que fue esculpido por los mismos dioses, pero sus ojos destellaban lujuria.

El menor era un adolescente, cabellos plateados, ojos azules y de estatura media. Los ojos lucían vacíos a excepción de una sonrisa en su rostro.

“Ven conmigo” Tomo la mano del menor “No debes de ser timido, este es tu nuevo hogar” Recorrieron un camino que daba hacia el sótano. Conforme bajaban, el adulto empezó a quitarle algunas prendas al más joven. Al final del sótano, empezaron a escucharse ruidos, pero no eran sonidos normales.

Ellos no eran los únicos en la mansión y ese joven no era le primero en entrar.

En aquel sótano habían varios hombres, todos tenían poca ropa y la mirada perdida acompañada por esa sonrisa.

“Por ser tu primera noche, tratare de ser lo mas gentil” Retiro la ultima prenda mientras recostaba al mas joven en la cama que se encontraba “Pero al verte así, dudo que pueda controlarme” Comenzó a besarle el cuello “Descuida, ambos disfrutaremos esto.”

_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_

Al poco tiempo de que hiciera le trato con Aizen, este desapareció y nunca mas lo ha vuelto a ver. Lo sorprendente fue cuando se vio en un trozo de vidrio, la cicatriz que tenia desde su nacimiento, había desaparecido.

Queriendo averiguar la forma de vengarse de todos dio con la solución al volver al internado.

En ese lugar también era objeto de burlas, ya hubiese sido por su antigua cicatriz o por ser de una familia real, se involucro en una pelea y en uno de los golpes hacia él, su sangre broto manchando un poco a su oponente y cual fue su asombro cuando el chico empezó a cambiar su forma de ser, haciendo todo lo que él quisiera.

Grimmjow sonrió para si mismo, su venganza seria muy placentera.

Decidió buscar a sus ''amigos'' y cuando los veía acompañados de la persona que mas amaban era cuando mas disfrutaba. En ese momento, pinchaba su dedo y con las gotas de sangre que brotaban, tocaba a su victima. De la noche a la mañana desaparecieron de sus hogares y hacían bajo su lecho junto a él.

Había algo inoportuno en el trato con Aizen. Le complacía sentir la lujuria y el deseo escondido en sus cuerpos, que solo su dulce veneno los hacia salir a flote cuando hacían el amor, pero en esos momentos, nunca lo veían a él. Pronunciaban el nombre de la persona que mas amaban.

_Mientras sufran, todo vale la pena._

Por eso el chico bajo él; El joven se llamaba Hitsugaya Toshiro, era el prometido de Ichimaru Gin, un hombre que vivía en su ciudad y quien participó en el coro de burlas.

Esa era su venganza, robarles lo que mas amaban.

“Te amo, Gin” Pronuncio antes de ser sellado por un salvaje beso de Grimmjow.

_Nunca tu nombre_ Repetía una voz en su cabeza.

-Nnoitra Gilga (Compositor, 26)

-Abarai Renji (Soldado, 24)

-Hitsugaya Toshiro (Estudiante, 16)

_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_

Decidió ir a la capital debía de mantener su status de Duque de la región y discutir asuntos políticos; Fue cuando volvió a verlo.

Al principio creyó que se trataba de alguien mas, pero al verlo mas de cerca no había duda.

Del otro lado de la calle dentro de un comercio estaba ahí con dos niñas mas pequeñas, su inconfundible cabello naranja y su mirada inquebrantable y retadora lo confirmo todo, él era el chico que lo había rechazado diez años atrás, Kurosaki Ichigo.

No tardo mucho en averiguar donde vivía, esa misma noche se lo llevaría con él para nunca dejarlo ser libre. Antes de que Ichigo entrara a su hogar, saco la aguja y pincho su dedo, pasando cerca de él sin que el peli naranja se diera cuenta y con un leve empujón un sello de sangre quedo grabado en su mano y era absorbida por su piel.

Solo tuvo que esperar hasta el anochecer y ver como Ichigo salía por su propio pie de su hogar para dirigirse hacia él.

Cuando lo tuvo enfrente es que pudo besarlo y ser correspondido con la misma intensidad. El deseo de tomarlo en ese preciso momento fue dejados atrás, tenia un mejor lugar donde hacerlo.

Apenas llegaron al sótano de la mansión, Grimmjow despedazo la ropa de Ichigo con sus propias manos.

“Te diría que voy a ser gentil” lo acomodo boca abajo y le susurro en su oído “Pero esta noche voy a disfrutarlo de mil maneras. Descuida sentirás el mismo placer que yo.”

_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_

Cuando vivía en la ciudad a unos metros de la salida, nacía un riachuelo que era el lugar favorito de la mayoría de los niños y adolescentes de la zona para pasar el tiempo con sus familiares, amigos... o amantes.

“¿Qué era lo importante que querías decirme, Grimmjow?” Preguntaba Ichigo, pero el joven a su lado no hablaba, ni siquiera era capaz de mirarlo a los ojos “Si no es nada importante debo de irme, mis her-”

Ichigo no termino de hablar pues sus labios fueron sellados en un beso que Grimmjow le había dado, Ichigo aparto a Grimmjow, estaba muy sorprendido.

“¿Qué significa eso?” Pidió una explicación muy molesto.

“Tu me gustas” confeso Grimmjow.

Ichigo se quedo callado, pero después de un rato decidió hablar.

“Yo... Grim-”

“¿Oyeron todos?” Escucharon una voz burlesca.

Ambos jóvenes voltearon y un grupo los observaba muy divertidos.

“A la pantera le gusta la fresa” Se burlo Gin, a las chicas del grupo se les hizo divertida la frase que empezaron a corearla.

“A Ichigo le gustan los feos” señalo Kaien.

“Que malos gustos” se burlo Nelliel.

Las risas y señalamientos inundaron el lugar.

“¡Cállense!” grito Ichigo, deteniendo las burlas y que todos lo miraran sorprendidos “¡A mi no me gusta Grimmjow!” Volteo a verlo “Eres horroroso, no puedo verte sin que me provoque repulsión” Decía de la forma más cruel “¿Quien se podría enamorar de ti? Nadie dirá nunca tu nombre” Se alejo de él y de todos los demás “Teniendo esa espantosa cicatriz.”

El silencio reino hasta que Ichigo había desaparecido del riachuelo, en ese momento las risas explotaron en el grupo, todo se volvió mas cruel.

“Te han rechazado” se burlaron.

“Espantosa cicatriz” lo señalaron.

“¿Quien podría enamorarse de ti?”

_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_

Esa noche no fue amable ni gentil como acostumbrara a sus victimas la primera vez que los traía a su nuevo hogar. A Ichigo lo tomo de la forma mas ruda y salvaje.

Cuando aquel acto de lujuria termino Grimmjow se sentía tan cansado y satisfecho pues su venganza había sido concluida.

“Te a-”Ichigo no termino, Grimmjow lo beso, en todo el acto no dejaba que Ichigo hablara mas que para escuchar su gemidos y jadeos de placer, porque aunque quisiera seguir creyendo que no le importaba, no quería escuchar le nombre de la persona que Ichigo había entregado su corazón.

_Nunca tu nombre_ le decía la misma voz, solo que esta vez sonaba mas dolorosa.

-Ishida Uryuu (Cientifico, 20)

-Hisagi Shuhei (Espia, 25)

-Kurosaki Ichigo (Doctor, 26)

_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_

Grimmjow creía que por haber hecho sufrir a todas las personas de su pasado, él estaría mejor, pero no estaba satisfecho. No le bastaba con ver a ellos sufrir, quería que todo el mundo sufriera.

Los secuestros de jóvenes no cesaron, al contrario, se incrementaron. Aquel demonio se llevaba a todos por igual, rico o pobre, padre o hijo, esposo o amante, todos desaparecieron.

Quizás el único error que tuvo en su locura fue haber secuestrado al joven de ojos verdes.

-Tesla Lindocruz (Artesano, 19)

-Hirako Shinji (Profesor, 28)

-Ulquiorra Cifer (Conde, 28)

_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_

“Seguimos sin rastros del Amo Ulquiorra” Hablaba un anciano.

“No por favor Yamamoto-San” Hablaba desconsolada una doncella de tez clara, cabello largo naranja recogido en un par de broches azules y sus ojos chocolate mostraban la desesperación y angustia que sufría “¿Qué hay del extranjero?”

“El Amo no se encontraba ahí” Informo otro hombre de cabellos blancos.

“Condesa” Hablo una mujer rubia “¿No ha pensado en la posibilidad de que él quizás?”

“¡No!” Grito asustada “¡No te atrevas a decirlo, Hallibel!”

“Orihime” hablo otra mujer de su misma edad, y quizas la unica que podía comprender el dolor de su amiga “Los secuestros aumentaron, nunca pidieron rescate y ninguno de ellos se han vuelto a ver. Varios de ellos llevan años desaparecidos.”

“No me daré por vencida, Tatsuki, incluso si es necesario, yo-”Apretó fuertemente su vestido “¡Lo buscare yo misma!” Orihime salió huyendo de la mansión de su prometido, no escucho los gritos de sus sirvientes, solo corrió.

Hace unos meses estaba feliz en los brazos de Ulquiorra hablando sobre la boda que tendrían y como seria su vida y al otro día había desaparecido.

Sin darse cuenta cayo la noche y ella no sabía donde estaba, había corrido sin mirar.

_Varios de ellos llevan años desaparecidos._

Movió la cabeza intentando borras esas crueles palabras, pero solo logro que las lagrimas amenazaran con volver a salir. Decido volver a su hogar, pero al no ver por donde iba choco con alguien. Se encontró con un anciano sentado en la calle, o bueno creyó que era un anciano mas no podía estar segura por la larga manta que lo cubría de pies a cabeza.

“Discúlpeme señor” Orihime se acerco a él.

“Una linda chica como usted no debería derramar lagrimas.”

“Me halagaría, de no ser por-” Orihime no pudo mas y soltó a llorar.

“¿Qué le aflige mi señora?”

“Mi- mi prometido ha desaparecido. No tengo noticas acerca de él” El anciano la escuchaba atentamente “La policía se ha rendido.”

“¿Usted no?”

“¡Nunca! ¡Buscare a Ulquiorra hasta el final de mis días! Así tenga que venderle mi alma al Diablo, no me importa.”

“Esas son peligrosas palabras. Sin embargo ya que insiste” El anciano buscaba algo bajo su manta “Tómelo” le extendió un objeto a Orihime, una daga.

“¿Qué es esto?” pregunto confundida y asustada.

“Yo se quien hace esto.”

“¡¿Usted?!” El anciano asintió “¿Por qué no lo ha dicho? ¿Sabe cuantas personas pudó haber salvado?”

“Lo acaba de decir, la policía se ha rendido. Además seria mas confiable si lo hace una mujer.”

“¿Cree que yo pueda lograrlo?”

“Eres alguien que lo daría todo por amor. Escuchame bien niña, lo que te voy a decir es algo que nunca deberas contarle a nadie” Orihime escucho atentamente hasta la ultima indicación del anciano y entre mas escuchaba y entendía, mas apretaba la daga “Ahora debes de prepararte niña” Orihime termino de escuchar y se alejaba del lugar “Por cierto” Escucho tras ella, creyó que aun era el anciano que le daría una ultima advertencia, pero esa no era su voz. Aquella voz sonaba mas joven y en un tono siniestro y espeluznante, Orihime tuvo que voltear para asegurarse de que fuera el anciano.

En ese callejón no había nadie.

Una brisa de frio aire le puso los pelos de punta.

“Trato hecho”

_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_

Era la quinta vez que lo tomaba en lo que llevaba el día transcurrido. Nunca se cansaría de hacerle pagar por su desprecio. Su cuerpo era el mas marcado de todos, puesto que cada vez que lo tomaba su locura y lujuria amentaban.

Grimmjow lo dejo descansar por esta vez, decidió subir al salón principal. Cuando estuvo cerca de la chimenea, en la parte superior había quedado marcado por el paso del tiempo, el lugar donde antes había un retrato.

Ordeno quemar esa imagen donde lucia su antiguo ser, nunca mas volverían a verlo.

El sonido de la puerta de su mansión abriéndose capturo su atención.

Entraba un adolescente, mediana estatura, vestía muy abrigado, no podía verle muy bien la cara por el flequillo de su cabello anaranjado.

Sonrió para si mismo, hoy tendría una nueva adquisición y diversión para toda la noche.

_Debe de estar perdido._ Así había logrado tener mas amantes, un leve toque y nunca volverían a esa triste realidad que tenia.

Grimmjow extendió su mano hacia el joven, el muchacho lo acepto, el Duque lo abrazo dándole una suave caricia en su cabello naranja, el mismo color de la persona que -

Un fuerte dolor en su pecho hizo que desviara su mirada del joven al lugar donde sentía ese dolor, una daga estaba clavada cerca de su corazón. La confusión se apodero de él al ver la daga, la misma con la que había hecho el contrato con Aizen.

Sus ropas se empapaban con su sangre.

Miro a su atacante, la sorpresa fue cuando vio como el chico levanto su rostro y retirando el flequillo, era una mujer.

“Es cierto, tu no puedes hechizar a las mujeres.” Hablo Orihime, actuó como le habían indicado, ahora debía de buscar a Ulquiorra en esta diabólica mansión.

Orihime busco por todas las habitaciones hasta que dio con el sótano. Con terror infinito observo como varios jóvenes lucían aturdidos como si despertaran de un largo sueño. Sin perder tiempo busco a su amor perdido a quien encontró confundido y en un mal estado. Le dolía verlo así, se quito su abrigo y lo cubrió.

“O-Ori-”

“No hables, ya estoy aquí” lo abrazo con lagrimas recorriendo su rostro. “Ya todo estará bien.”

Lo ayudo a levantarse y corrieron hacia el salón principal. Cuando todos fueron consientes de lo que sucedía y recordaron que eso no fue un sueño, gritaron alterados y huyeron lejos de esa mansión.

Grimmjow yacía en el suelo, estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre, moriría. Veía a todos irse y dejarlo solo, nadie quería voltear a verlo; Observo como esa mujer huía con el joven ojiverde, pero su asombro inicio cuando aquella pareja cruzo el umbral de la mansión, Aizen estaba recargado en el marco y sonreía de una manera muy complacida.

_Ya te creías un Dios, era demasiado._

Todos se alejaban corriendo.

Cuando alguien paso a su lado, fue entonces que sintió verdadero temor a estar solo.

Aquel que se había quedado hasta el ultimo y estaba parado en la puerta, aquel que se digno en voltear a verlo.

Ichigo.

“¿Grimmjow?” Ichigo tenía la intención de acercársele.

<<…No te vayas todavía…>>

“No” Ichigo se alejo, él se iba a ir para siempre “Tu no eres él.”

<<…Aun no he podido decirte la verdad…>>

“Él tiene una cicatriz” Ichigo se dio media vuelta y se alejaba de esa mansión “Además, es la persona que mas amo en mi vida.”

<<…Eres el único al que yo amaba…>>

 

**Author's Note:**

> Uffff, en serio, espero que les haya gustado, creanme que cuando digo que esa cancion con esta pareja no dejaba de imaginarla en todos lados, en serio suelo olvidarme de la realidad en la que estoy.
> 
> Tambien pido disculpas si cometi "horrores" de ortografía, pero mi editor quien sabe que diablos le pasa, me pone harta a veces.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado, además de que pienso publicarlo tambien en ingles, ya que ando practicando 'my english' xD ... ok eso no fue muy divertido.
> 
> See ya~~


End file.
